The invention relates to a clutch release bearing, in particular for motor vehicles, with a bearing arranged on a sliding sleeve; the outer race of the bearing is provided with a flange directed toward the center of the bearing and arranged, by means of a preferably angle-shaped supporting ring situated on the sliding sleeve, to be radially displaceable on said sleeve.
A clutch release of this type has become known in the art through the German Utility Model Pat. No. 7,326,552. To permit radial adjustability of the bearing, a holding element for the release bearing is arranged in that case between the flange portion of the outer ring and the sliding sleeve. A twisting of the stationary bearing race can not be prevented in all instances in the case of this design.
It is therefore the object of the invention to create a clutch release bearing that will permit radial adjustment movements of the bearing and in which the adjustable bearing is to be rendered secure against twisting with respect to the sliding sleeve. In addition, the design is to be simple and is not to involve excessive manufacturing cost, thereby permitting efficient and economic manufacture.